Sith (Species)
Sith Pureblood The Ancient Sith were thought to have disappeared, either bred out by more powerful members of other species (especially humans) in their own culture, or by killing one another until their gene pools were too small. That changed some time ago, with the discovery of the wreck of the Blood Ark, a massive ship housing thousands of surviving Sith Purebloods in carbonite. About half of these Sith Purebloods were eventually rescued by the Jedi Order and resettled on the planet Tython to serve as a semi-prison/homeworld where they could be watched. The rest escaped, and migrated to the world of Thule in the Stygian Caldera, where they’ve greatly boosted the ranks of the Sith. Less than ten of the Purebloods have joined the Jedi Order in the last decade, their desire to see their species survive greatly outweighing their desire for power. One, Makeb Raolan, has even become a Jedi Knight and has begun trying to lead the few hundred Sith survivors on Tython into a new era. Personality: Sith have a fundamental connection to the Dark Side of the Force, and their dark emotions hold sway over many of their decisions as a result. They are not trusted after thousands of years of persecuting other species. Physical Description: Sith Purebloods have skin that runs from crimson to black in coloration. They have vestigial face tendrils above their eyes and on their cheeks that resemble horns. They have yellow or red eyes, though very rarely one might have black or violet eyes. A few have hair, but most shave their heads. Homeworld: Korriban (R-5) is an graveyard world. Most Sith now reside on Thule (Q-5), Ziost (R-4), and Tython (L-10) Type: Humanoid (Near-Human, Sith) Abilities: +2 to any ability of your choice Speed: 30-ft Force Sensitive: Sith Pureblood gains Force Sensitive as a bonus feat. If they already have Force Sensitive from their class, they instead gain 1 point to their Force Pool. Tough and Willful: +1 species bonus on Fortitude and Will saving throws Intimidating: +2 species bonus on Intimidate skill checks. Deceptive: +2 species bonus on Deception skill checks. Languages: Basic and Ancient Sith Notes: Sith Purebloods are hybrids, the descendants of the Kissai caste of the ancient Sith species and the Human Jedi who conquered their world thousands of years ago. As far as it is known, there are no original Sith left. Makeb Raolan is trying to keep his species alive, and has actively sought to bring his species toward the Light Side of the Force. This has been very difficult, but he has managed to get a few members of his species to join the Jedi Order. The Core Republic is leery of having the Sith inside of their borders, even in seclusion on such a hard to reach world. Out in the Outer Rim, Darth Raath has similarly been trying to create a future for his people, by solidifying their community along side the Sith Order of this era. The two have been enemies for years, even before their Carbonite hibernation began. The future of the Sith species is in their hands now.